


Home for the summer

by sweethoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION, VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, jinhyuk's frat party idk, wooseok captain of the football team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/sweethoney
Summary: "We started getting closeFreshman year, when all our friends were smoking cigarettesAnd we couldn't stand that secondhand smokeSo we'd leave and drive around until you had to drop me off at home"orWooseok couldn't stand the smell of cigarettes and neither could Byungchan.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 3





	Home for the summer

The air around Wooseok was intoxicating with the smell of cigarettes and cheap alcohol tingling at his sensitive sense of smell. He didn't like parties much but he enjoyed watching his friends getting high off their heads and do stupid shit like jumping into Jinhyuks pool naked or running down the streets while singing to wonder girls. 

Wooseok would always be watching on the sidelines capturing photos and videos so they could watch in the morning and laugh their asses off at their dumbassery but today was a little different, it wasn't just his close group of friends. It was the last day of school before the summer break so Jinhyuk had invited the whole school to his house party, including his acquaintances from his tutoring class. So his house was currently extremely crowded and loud that Wooseok was sure Mr and Mrs Lee were going to get a noise complaint from their neighbours.

Second-hand cigarette smoke clouded in front of him making him choke on the inebriated air, the soot starting to cloud his sight. He glanced around looking for an excuse to leave the location, his eyes met a tall boy who looked as appalled by the vapour as he was. "Do you want to leave?" Wooseok mouthed to the other boy, he nodded back. They both got up at the same time, excusing themselves out of the fogged-up corner. 

They didn't say a thing to each other until they were sure they're out of hearing range. Wooseok coughing loudly trying to get the smoke out of his system, Byungchan doing the same. They ended up in Jinhyuk's front lawn, the loud music starting to soften down to just a few loud beats from time to time.

"You don't seem to be the kind to enjoy parties." The boy says, his voice was soft and mellow like honey, a sense of comfort washed over Wooseok's body just from the other's tone.

Wooseok chuckles in return, "When you're the captain of the football team, you can't just say no." 

"I'm Byungchan by the way, thanks for dragging me out."

"Wooseok," he replies.

Wooseok lets himself admire the other boy for a minute, he had a baby blue jean jacket on with a thin white shirt and ripped blue jeans. His whole appearance was pleasing to look at, especially the dimples on his cheek when he turned to smile at him. His brown hair was messy from the party.

"Close friend's of Jinhyuk?" Byungchan asks.

"Closer than I like to be," Wooseok says making Byungchan laugh. "I have tutoring classes with Jinhyuk after school and he invited the whole classes here, I didn't expect to see his whole school here too."

"Well, he's a social butterfly like that."

"I can tell." Byungchan glances at him as prop themselves on a bench in the front garden. "So football captain, you must have a girlfriend." 

Wooseok stutters, "N-No, I don't like girls." He says his cheeks going bright red. "Oh, sorry for assuming. All the football guys at my school are painfully straight." Byungchan says in a calm tone. From the other's response, Wooseok could tell he wasn't going to judge him as some people did. "How about you?" He asks back,

"Not different, All the guys at my school are undatable. Well, I did date some but that's beside the point." 

"Oh." Wooseok's mouth dropped wide open.

"You have an awful gaydar," Byungchan says with a teasing tone.

"Rude, you're not that obvious." 

"I beg to differ,"

Wooseok glares at Byungchan making the other snicker.

"So you're single?" Byungchan asks.

"For now."

"So I have a shot?" 

"You can try," Wooseok replies, a smile cracking at his lips.

-

"So you think Haikyuu is better than Bnha? You're tasteless Seok." Byungchan says while running up to catch up with the olders pace, Wooseok may be shorter but he's fit and fast as hell.

"Sorry I don't simp over Bakugou when there's a whole Kuroo," Wooseok says rolling his eyes, he didn't expect when he agreed to let Byungchan walk him home that they would discover their common interest in anime. "Kirishima could eat his ass any day," Byungchan replies, receiving an aggressive slap to the shoulder by a fiesty Wooseok. "In your dreams Byung."

They finally arrived in front of Wooseok's two-story house, the lights off signalling that his parents were already asleep so he didn't have to act sober. "hey," Wooseok says nudging at Byungchan's shoulder making the younger turn to him. "Hm?" Byungchan didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Wooseok's soft lips were pressed against his cheeks sending shivers down his spine. "Thanks," Wooseok says while chuckling at the younger boys red complexion. 

"I'll see you later, I wish we could talk more but my parents have the ears of a dog, I gotta go." He says not giving Byungchan a chance to reply before rushing himself into through his white doors, leaving behind a shocked child. 

-  
"Hey Hyuk," Wooseok pokes his hangover friend aggressively trying to wake him up. They were bunking in Wooseok's bedroom since Jinhyuk hired a cleaning service for his house before his mom comes back home and he didn't want to slow down the workers by being there.

"What?" The other says clearly annoyed by being interrupted from his groaning of pain. Wooseok throws him an aspirin.

"So, you invited your tutor friends right?" He asks carefully, not wanting to give Jinhyuk more of a headache then he already has. 

The other gives him a confused look "yeah?"

"Do you know Byungchan?" Wooseok says receiving a more confused look from Jinhyuk. "Yeah?"

"I and him talked last night and we got kind of close." Wooseok scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

The concerned look on Jinhyuk's face made his heart drop, "What?" 

"He's moved to Cali this morning Seok...." Jinhyuk says in a soft murmur.

"You've got to be kidding me." Wooseok chokes back the lump in his throat. "I wish I was," Jinhyuk says looking at the ground like he forgot about his hangover for half a second. 

"At least you have his phone number-"

"His parents are strict Seok, he doesn't have a phone."

Jinhyuk sighs when he notices the look of despair on Wooseok's face.

"The only fucking time I like someone." The younger throws the bottle of aspirin into the wall out of anger. He shouldn't have cut Byungchan off last night, he should've asked for a contact number and not care about his parents hearing them but of course, he did.

Jinhyuk wrapped his slender arms around Wooseok's smaller figure. "I'm sorry." was all the taller could say to his heartbroken friend.


End file.
